


On Love's Light Wings - The Secret Poetry Of T. Basilton Grimm-Pitch

by thecrucible



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Simon Snow - Freeform, SnowBaz, and you cant tell me that he DOESNT keep a secret poetry journal, baz is a literature nerd, carry on, thats canon, the crucible writes, this will be canon information in the series im going to write, you cant tell me that he ISNT majoring in literature at uni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrucible/pseuds/thecrucible
Summary: it only works if you're madly in love - and if you understand the great vowel shift of the sixteenth century.---A glimpse into the journal full of poetry, each piece plucked directly from the mind of Baz Pitch.---DISCLAIMERBaz Pitch, or any other referenced characters throughout these poems, do NOT belong to me. They belong to the wonderful Rainbow Rowell. The poems themselves, however, ARE of my own construction.





	1. Keep Out - Private!

This book is the property of T. Basilton Grimm-Pitch. If you have stumbled upon this book and do not have the express permission of T. Basilton Grimm-Pitch (myself) then I not-so-kindly advise you put it down. 

If found, please return to myself or an associate of myself. (On second thought, refrain from returning this book to Simon Snow. The numpty would ignore my warnings and read it.)

This book contains the innermost workings of my mind, and it is incredibly private. If any pages beyond this one are breached, I will personally hunt you down and spell your insides to the outside. 

Now that that is settled, please close my book and remove your grimy hands from it. 

Cheers,  
Baz.


	2. Let Bones Break By Love's Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz reflects on one of his earliest significant childhood memories and recognizes the negatives of the connection on both his part and his mother's.

Wrap your calloused fingers around my heart,  
and squeeze.

I will take no notice of your eroded fingernails,  
nor worn nailbeds,  
nor tired eyes that tug up with the strings of your loving smile.

You are all I know.

The one who lays out the building blocks,  
and goes to work elsewhere,  
the silence between us stretching into miles of empty space;  
a hole.

You teach me that all a hole wants is to be filled,  
so I fill our silence with noise.

Toppling play blocks are what put the dark circles around your eyes,  
you are too silenced by your love for me to silence what I am unconsciously doing to you.

You will tear apart my chest with your love,  
and break open my ribs.

You will tear me down to get to my heart,  
to treat me well,  
I will forgive you time and time again.

It will be years before I find out why you lit yourself up,  
and I will forgive you again.

Had you known I was built on the same foundation,  
my skin would have too shredded and flaked into a pile of ashes,  
perhaps that would have been for the best.

You would have taken back all the times you swore and screamed and pulled me to pieces,  
who could love somebody like me?

Is love built, strengthened, on the remainder of pain? 

Did you have to break me down to show me love?

Could you not have broken me down once again, permanently strike me from the book?

A child too young to count past ten  
knows now that my ribs have healed,  
the things you taught me have changed,  
a hole does not want to be filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this poem. If you enjoyed it, you can show me that love by leaving a kudos or a comment! If you'd like to support my writing then I'd recommend checking out my Carry On blog on Tumblr (the-crucible, linked below!) and perhaps letting me know that you found me via the Archive!  
> Just a reminder that this poetry journal is being created as a prelude to a fanfiction series/book that I want to write at some point in the future, and may or may not serve as a relevant plot point. There is only a small chance of specific poems being referenced in that future series, but I feel as though you're better off knowing the contents of this journal to better understand that side plot in the bigger picture.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-crucible


	3. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is golden.

Boys like me come with limited accessory,  
long hair; dark eyes; something that must be fixed.

Ashes make home beneath their feet,  
and smoke nestles into their lungs before they sigh,  
low thrumming music accompanying their midnight rendezvous. 

It is just before sunrise,  
the air is cold; biting.

They are not afraid to fall,  
the slant of the roof matches the rapid decline of their ability to feel.

Orange;  
the colour of the fire that explodes when they break.

Red;  
the colour of the love they feel for pretension and convention.

Yellow;  
the acidic drawl of their raspy voice as they well and truly wake for the first time in days.

Gold;  
the colour of him.

Boys like me have a thing for rooftops and the night sky,  
they believe that the stars twinkle just for them,  
so they can feel alive again,  
and fall in love with the fiery girl they see in the sunrise.

Boys like me prefer to fall for the hot red-and-gold.

Boys like me find comfort in watching the sunrise,  
I prefer to watch the rise (and fall) of his chest as he sleeps.

The air is biting,  
cold. 

But he is alive,  
warm.

I can only imagine how that must feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it, and if you enjoyed this chapter you can show me that love by leaving a kudos or a comment. If you'd like to support my writing, you can find me on tumblr at the-crucible.


	4. Boundless Plains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz's greatest fear.

I am both boxed in,  
and sat in the middle of an open field.

It reaches into the open,  
but there is nowhere to run.

I cannot see farther than I can reach;  
there is no monster within reach but me.

I possess a mouth full of needles;  
and the power to set a room ablaze at will.

I possess a love of fire;  
my greatest non-sentient enemy.

It should kill me.

It is too bright,  
too close,  
too hot,

but I refuse to let it go.

I should thrive in the dark;  
I can see; hear; avoid the strike of the sun,  
but instead, I am met with chills.

The darkness possesses a power over me,  
something I cannot match.

It stretches infinite,  
cold.

It is too dark,  
too sparse,  
too cold.

It is non-sentient, and my needle-point wits  
(metaphorical nor literal)  
cannot match what cannot be destroyed.

Darkness  
equates silence  
equates suffocation.

Down here,  
there are boundless plains of darkness.  
Of silence.  
Of suffocation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! If you enjoyed this, you can let me know by leaving me a kudos or a comment! I respond to everybody who wants to comment.  
> Orrrr, you could support my writing and my fic by heading over to my tumblr (the-crucible, linked below) and either messaging me or sending me and ask to chat about either this fic or the series I will hopefully write one day. Reminder that this poetry book is a prelude to the aforementioned series!
> 
> Tumblr: https://the-crucible.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading this.  
> If you enjoyed this work, you can show me that love by leaving a kudos or a comment! If you'd like to support my presence in the Carry On fandom, feel free to follow me on Tumblr (the-crucible, linked below).  
> This is the very first fic that I've been brave enough to post, and if you enjoyed it, please be sure to stay tuned for updates both on this work (it's consistently ongoing at this point in time) and on future works as I plan on airing these poems as canon within my upcoming Carry On fic-series. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This chapter is not a reflection of the length of future chapters.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-crucible


End file.
